The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing an article to a structure and, more particularly, to an adaptable apparatus facilitating rapid attachment and separation of an optical instrument and a structure.
Mechanically supporting a camera, binoculars, telescope or other optical instrument can substantially improve the instrument's performance. This is particularly true when photographing with a long exposure time or using a heavy telephoto lens where even slight movement can cause blurring of the image. A tripod provides steady mechanical support for a camera, binoculars, telescope or other optical instrument but a tripod can be cumbersome and difficult to use. On the other hand, a monopod provides better control of the instrument than handholding, particularly when using long, heavy telephoto lenses and is typically lighter, smaller and more portable than a tripod. The freedom of movement offered by a monopod's single point of support also makes it easier to pan shots and visually acquire a moving target. The combination of mobility and stability offered by a monopod often makes the monopod the support of choice for optical instruments used in the field, for examples, cameras used by wildlife and sports photographers.
Support for an instrument can be further improved by securing the camera or other instrument to a structure if one is available. For example, when photographing in a game park, securing an instrument with an attached monopod to a portion of the vehicle may provide stability approaching that provided by a tripod. However, securing an instrument to a vehicle or other structure can be complicated because the arrangement of structural elements providing potential attachment points varies. In addition, securing an instrument, such as a camera, to a vehicle adversely affects the instrument's mobility and it is often desirable or necessary to the move the instrument so that it can be used in a different location either within or outside of the vehicle. Time is often of the essence in photography and other uses of optical instruments and the time and effort required to attach and separate the instrument and the structure adversely affects the mobility and convenience of a handheld or monopod mounted instrument.
What is desired, therefore, an adaptable apparatus for securing an optical instrument to a structure that facilitates rapid attachment and separation of the instrument and the structure.